


Winter (Soldier) is Coming 😏

by arya_sheppard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Horny Night King (Game of Thrones), I hope this is the strangest thing you read today, James "Bucky" Barnes is Up for Anything, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_sheppard/pseuds/arya_sheppard
Summary: The Night King couldn't remember the last time he had an orgasm by another hand. That is about to change.





	Winter (Soldier) is Coming 😏

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sarlaac OTW game. I apologize for this immensely. I was forced into this.

Bucky does not understand how this works at all.

  
“Ok, so if something is dead, you can revive it…how exactly?”

  
The Night King sighs. He gestures to the ground. There is a dead ladybug. With one swipe of his hand, the ladybug’s legs begin to move, then the wings. It flies up right to Bucky’s face.

  
He stares at its unnerving glowing blue eyes.

  
“Huh. I did not expect that. You can do that with anything? Even things that are not dead yet?”

  
Night King slowly nods.

  
“But not me. Because I’ve already died and been brought back?” Bucky surmises.

  
He gets a shrug in response.

  
While Bucky lets the ladybug land on his finger for examination, The Night King does some examining of his own. This man is fit, in his prime, perhaps missing a limb, but then again nobody’s perfect. The Night King hasn’t been intimate in a long time, not since he ceased to call himself a man, when those blasted Children of the Forest turned him into…this. What options did he have? No humans certainly. And his Wights? They are subordinates, and mindless at that. None appropriate to take as mate. But now, this man, this Bucky. The Night King finds himself imagining possibilities.

  
The Night King starts to move towards the frozen lake. Bucky quickly loses interest in the ladybug.

  
“Hey! Where are you going?”

 

Night King steps onto the ice, and glides forward.

  
“Oh that’s neat! We can ice skate.” Bucky proceeds to also step on the ice. His balance is excellent after years of training. The Night King watches hungrily.

  
Bucky pushes off with a little too much strength. He ends up skating right into The Night King, who wraps him in his arms. Bucky knows this is strange, this connection they seem to share, but something about it feels right. The Night King slides his cold hands down the back of Bucky’s pants. The sensation is strange, but Bucky likes the cold. Unlike Steve who hates even ice in his drinks now, Bucky finds the stimulation even more scintillating now than ever before. He moans. The ice cold finger creeps lower, squeezing his left butt cheek, and landing directly on his tight hole.

  
He fully admits he’s not even holding himself upright anymore, with the Night King doing all the work in that department as well. He tries to fumble at the armor in front of him, to somehow get under it, to feel some skin. The Night King gently pulls his hands away. Bucky looks up to see him slowly shaking his head. Bucky decides to just resign himself to his fate.


End file.
